


Oathkeeper 2- Only a Whore

by AineDoyle



Series: Oathkeeper [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Brothers of the Night's Watch, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex with Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satin's life is perfect. He is training to be hero with the Night's Watch. He has the most perfect man in bed with him every night. He has respect, friends, and a future here away from the days he was a whore in Oldtown. But perhaps while he can see where is life is and where it is going, Satin can not escape his past and the loneliness that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathkeeper 2- Only a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a second one shot of the Oathkeeper Series. You do not have to read the first One Shot, but I highly recommend it.

Satin woke up to the sound of ravens whining in the rookery. The gray of early dawn peaked in the window of Ser Loras’ room sending dappled light throughout the tiny cell. Satin remembered their festivities of the night before as he found himself completely on top of the Knight of Flowers, wrapped in his arms, sharing a pillow. Satin smiled to himself and allowed his chance to let his fancy for the young knight show before he woke up. 

Satin’s small facial movement was detected, and Loras responded with a squeeze around his already wrapped torso. 

“You’re awake,” Satin asked, surprised he did not know. 

“Umm hum,” Loras moaned, “have been for a while, I just didn’t want to wake you.”

Satin nuzzled his nose into Ser Loras’ curls until his lips found his scalp for a morning kiss. He was always seduced by his curls. He loved how they tickled his face, the smell they give off, and the way they got tangled in his fingers. He loved that no matter how annoying it must be for his Pansy to have his hair played with, he always let Satin play with his curls. 

Satin used his free arm to prop his upper body off Ser Loras and get a proper look at him. Gods he was so beautiful. Every time Satin looked at the Tyrell his breath got taken away. He was just so beautiful. His brown eyes matched his perfect curls, and his cheeks rounded into soft, deep dimples when he smiled with those plump lips. He looked so young, and being only nineteen, he accomplished more than Satin ever did in twenty-one years after his name day. And even though Loras lost the love of his life, his Kingsguard title, and his life as he knew it, there was a playfulness and innocence in his smile, which was probably why he looked so young. 

Satin was well aware of his groin touching Loras’ leg and the moment he felt it getting engorged against it. He wanted nothing more than having Pansy’s rich lips around his cock, but he resisted and vaulted his small body over the taller boy and hopped off the bed. He quickly placed his clothes over his night shift. The late autumn was already the coldest weather he had ever felt, and the loom of winter would only make it colder. Both boys slept with their shifts on to keep warm. 

“Hey,” Pansy called. Satin looked up to see that while he was getting dressed, Loras flipped his body around and hung his head over the foot board. He looked at him upside-down smiling to at his own silliness. 

“I want a proper kiss,” Ser Loras commanded in a way that Satin could not refuse. It was a mixture of pleading, silliness, and confidence made it impossible to resist. Satin wanted to kiss him and more, and knew just how to leave the knight as hot and bothered as he was. 

Satin sauntered over to him as seductively as he could. He looked at him like he pretended that this silliness was folly. He wanted Loras to think he was just humoring him. He stood directly above Loras who was grinning at him like a innocent child. They looked at each other’s upside-down faces before Satin let out a sigh and bent down to kissed him. He slid his hands up into Ser Loras’ shirt as far as they would go, careful to not break the rhythm of his kiss. He calmed himself as he circled his hands around his hard chest muscles and up his ribcage, mindful of his thumbs as they grazed the younger boy’s nipples. He continued his journey over the collarbone, up his neck, and ending up with a fistful of luscious curls. With a sharp tug by his hair, Satin broke his kiss with his Knight of Flowers. He slyly smiled as he pecked his lips with a final good-bye until they’d meet again. Before he turned towards the door, he looked to see the effect he had on the good knight. Under Loras’ night shift, Satin saw there was a mound between his legs. Satisfied, he turned and left without another word. 

As a whore in Oldtown, Satin pleased many a men. Most were high-born who liked to play with little boys before their voice cracked. After being sold by his whore mother at the tender age of four, Satin learned the art of seduction. It was what kept the men coming back for more, and what kept him fed at the brothel. Satin knew when to act like a virgin, when to act like he liked it, and when to act like he didn’t. He knew the ins and outs of what men wanted, and he was good at it. So how did he end up here? 

He was good at what he did, but he never wanted to live in a brothel for the rest of his life. When a brother dressed in black came asking for recruits, he was the first to volunteer. A life where no sex was required, where he could learn the skills of knights and become a hero, was all Satin could think about. Little did he know that he would spend every night doing what he did for fifteen years. 

Loras was different, maybe not different, but Satin felt different with Loras. The men in the brothel were clients. They did what they liked to him and paid the master at the end. It was just sex. Sex with Loras was a dance where they were both equal. Satin liked it. He liked it before they had sex where they were flirting and joking around. He loved it during sex where Loras made sure that Satin was as satisfied as him. He especially loved it after they released their seed. That moment when their heartbeats were slowing down and they lied there in a sweaty mess, tangled in each other limbs. There Satin could breathe in the sweet scent of sweat and seed. He felt safe in Loras’ arms, and he knew that Loras felt safe in his. 

Could he tell the Pansy Knight how he felt? Satin was not quite sure. He knew that Ser Loras loved another man once. He knew the rumors of him and Renly. Would Loras feel the same? More importantly, could he really love a whore? Sure he was a Brother of the Nights Watch, but he was still a Tyrell, a highborn and Satin was the son of a whore who liked a pretty knight. He was not a maid in a song who will fall in love with a brave Knight no more than he was a brave knight. He was a whore, and that is all he will ever be. 

A long day shivering in the cold North led to a warm welcome in the Common Hall. The sounds of brothers eating a stew of carrots, onions and squirrel was more inviting that a mother’s embrace. Satin sat with his friends Grenn and Pip as they talked about their ranging. Satin always hoped to be a ranger, but he became a watchman instead. He became good at the crossbow and bow and arrow since the war with the wildings. It was the hand-to-hand combat that kept him from the coveted position of being a ranger. It was a skill that he wished to master, but so far, he is just too little. 

After dinner was Satin’s favorite time of the day. If he did not have night watch at the Wall, he would go to the training yard and practice with some swords. That was how Loras and he started doing what they were doing. Loras helped him train and in return Satin would fuck him. Satin liked the help sometimes, but most of the time he liked being alone. Tonight, he was going to work on sword fighting on a pommel horse. 

He got out the pommel horse and sat astride with a sword in his right hand and the reins in his left he fought off the imaginary wildings that were surrounding his steed. 

“Take that,” he yelled as he swung his sword through open-air, “I am Ser Deanan of Satinbode, you do not scare me wildings”. He swung and stabbed and yelled so much that he did not hear the sounds of a man sneaking up to his left. With a tug on his left leg Satin was dismounted and lying on the cold, hard ground staring at his aggressor. 

Lord Commander Jon Snow was staring at him with amusement spread across his face. Satin quickly got up to address the Lord Commander properly. 

“Jon,” Satin started before he remembered what little courtesies he had, “I mean Lord Snow.” He winced when he remembered that Jon hated that nickname. Jon simply laughed. 

“Practicing sword fighting are you,” he inquired. Satin nodded. 

“I want to be a ranger,” Satin admitted. He never told anyone that besides Ser Loras. 

Jon looked at him with concern, “why would you want to be a ranger?”

“Ser”, Satin started, “I mean my Lord. I want to fight those who will do us harm. I want to go to the other side of the Wall and...”

“You don’t want to go over there,” Jon interrupted, “over there, the night is dark and full of terrors.” He looked scared for the small boy. Satin was mad, he was just as brave as him and could make a great fighter if he was given half a chance. 

“I need you here, guarding that Wall like you did when the wildings attacked,” Jon said, wanting to give him a warm embrace but thought better of it. He never let himself get too close to the brothers. That will be his downfall, Satin thought. He bowed to be released and put away his pommel horse. Jon Snow helped him before he was released to go back to his cell. 

“Good night Ser Deanan of Satinbode,” the Lord Commander jested. It was rare to see the Lord Commander in a light mood. 

“Deanan is my real name,” Satin explained. He almost forgot about the name that he was called so long ago. 

On his way up to his cell Satin saw a light in the Common Hall. He looked to see if anyone was in there and to his delight Ser Loras was all alone in the great hall warming himself by the fire.   
Upon seeing him, Loras’ face turned into a devilish grin as he beckoned his little whore to come hither. Satin obliged his Knight of Flowers. The room was warmer than outside and the Tyrell had taken off his cloak and tunic and stood there in a shirt and breeches. His member pulsed under his breeches and Satin felt aroused at the thought of going down on him in such a public place. Their little secret could be exposed. 

Satin eyed a fresh bite-bruise on Loras’ neck. The thought of giving it a brother made him sweat between his legs. He sauntered over by the roaring fire. Its heat pulsed throughout the room. He understood why Loras was so thinly dressed. He himself had beads of sweat by the time he was face-to-face with the young knight. 

Loras unpinned Satins cloak and let it fall off his shoulders with a thud. He did not stop to admire his courage. He simply worked getting Satin’s tunic unbuttoned. Satin let him, this was too arousing. The thought of Loras trying to seduce him; of not having to do the work that he grew up doing made Satin feel light in his chest. He felt cared about. 

Loras had Satin’s tunic off his shoulders faster than his cloak. The young knight smiled at his accomplishment. There they stood in a pile of clothes staring at each other in front of the fire. Now Ser Loras courage was gone. The look of confusion and not-knowing-what-to-do-next washed up on his face and panic set in. Satin smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. He could fight better than anyone here; he has seen battles, won tourneys and even protected the king. But in some cases he is still an innocent little boy, Satin thought with great pride. This was his expertise. This is what he was good at. He thrusted his hips against the younger boy’s groin causing him to moan in response. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt off his back. Loras looked at the Satin’s bare chest and smiled. He bit Satin’s neck playfully leaving a fresh mark on his perfect skin. His thigh rubbed between the whore’s legs exciting his cock. 

The Knight of Flowers kissed the boy’s chest being sure to nuzzle the light chest hair that was growing on the young twenty-one-year-old. His thumbs grazed his nipples as his hands made their way down the small of his back. Satin muffled a chuckle as he remembered that he used the same nipple trick earlier that day. Yes, the good Ser could teach him to fight and ride, but the good whore could teach him to fuck. 

Loras continued to kiss and nip as he made his way on his knees in front of Satin’s pulsing member. Loras undid Satin’s breeches prolonging the ecstasy. He kissed each inch of skin the newly untied laces exposed. Satin felt like he was going to burst but his expertise knew how to hold out for later. 

Loras tugged the breeches over Satin round bum and uncovered Satin’s distended cock. He took the cock into his mouth and opened his throat to take the whole column as far as it will go. Satin grabbed a handful of Pansy’s hair and closed his eyes as his cock was sucked and licked. 

Loras took his balls in each hand and massages them with gentle strokes. The sensation pulsed throughout Satin’s whole body as he concentrated on prolonging the pleasure. Loras continued to work massaging his buttock and placing his long fingers into Satin’s asshole. Satin relaxed his sphincter and allowed Ser Loras’ fingers to explore the region. Satin was impressed at the notion that the Knight of Flowers could still continue to go down on him while exciting his butthole. 

Finally Satin could not bear it any longer and released himself into the Knight of Flowers. The knight swallowed trying not to wince at the salty sweetness of his seed. Satin appreciated the notion. Not everyone likes the taste of seed. Even he hated it, but he knew never to let anyone know that. 

Loras stood up and looked at him excited about what came next. Satin knew and smiled. He turned around and faced the hearth waiting for the expected.   
He stared into the fire as he awaited Loras’s to untie his breeches and prepared his cock. The red and orange flames swirled around catching themselves in a dance of beauty and danger. 

“When flames are red, they can wake the dead,” Satin chimed making up a little song, “when flames are orange they can….what rhymes with orange?” Since Ser Loras knew more words than he, perhaps he could help him finish his little song.”

“Nothing rhymes with orange,” Loras chuckled and he slid his oiled cock into Satin bum. Satin adjusted his position to prepare himself for Pansy’s thrusting. His cock filled him up inside, touching his inner area easily. 

Loras took his hand to the whore’s hips and brought him up to his own cock. The rhythm was slow but consistent. Loras began to pull Satin’s hips harder lifting him off of ground. Satin usually cursed his short stature but he was aroused by Loras’ strong arms. The pounding starting getting stronger and Satin steadied himself against the hearth and stared into the fire while Ser Loras thrusted deep inside him. He watched the flames while listening to the sounds of grunting and their skin slapping against each other. His own cock was growing hard with each thrust. 

With a moan and a gasp Loras ceased to bring Satin to his cock and continued to pound him against the hearth. Satin braced himself against the stone hearth as Loras thrusted even deeper into his rectum. With his hands free Loras grabbed Satin’s tumescent cock and rubbed him shafted with the rhythm of his own thrusts. With a qickening pace Satin felt himself ready to cum, but he held off. He wanted to cum with his Knight of Flowers. 

Soon the pressure became overwhelming and both Brothers shot their seed into the fire. The flames danced at the sudden shower and Ser Loras held Satin as both boys slumped to the floor after their ordeal. Panting, sweating, and deliriously happy, Satin steadied his how heart beat to the rhythm of Pansy’s that was pounding against his back.   
The naked Brothers quickly untangled themselves for fear of being discovered. They dressed as they have before and eyed each other with as if they were reliving their escapades all over again in their mind’s eye. Satin was still delirious when he rushed to Ser Loras with an impulsive kiss. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he pulled back. 

Loras only answered with him with a look of surprise. It was not a good surprise. He doesn’t feel the same, Satin realized. Within the second of this realization Satin backed away from his knight as fast as he could nearly tripping into the fire, disappointed that he did not fall in. He grabbed his cloak and ran out into the snowy night.   
Tears ran down his face as he ran as far from the Common Hall as he could. How could he love you back, Satin told himself, how could anyone love a whore.


End file.
